


If Spirits Are Together

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Sewer King smiled.





	If Spirits Are Together

I never created Sewer King.

The Sewer King smiled as he died with a sick pet alligator.

THE END


End file.
